


Lance Rosales Interlude

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I wrote this in like an hour can you tell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "It sucks, I know. But we gotta do this." A chaste peck on the lips. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone, I promise."Or, the fic where Lance is a liar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another fic inspired by a Hamilton song I wrote instead of another fic i'm working on  
> p easy to tell which song it is  
> enjoy!

_I may not live to see our glory._

"Don't worry," Lance cupped Keith's face with a gentle hand. Those mesmerizing blue eyes still shone, despite all they had witnessed. They still enraptured him every time he saw them. "I'm only gonna be gone for like, a week."

"I know," Keith said with a sigh. This trip was necessary. One of them had to go down to Diñal to negotiate an alliance there. Something about more than one foreign dignitary meeting with the Queen at one time being a sign of bad luck or something like that. Keith didn't pay too much attention to the details. "...Can I call you? While you're there?"

 _But I will gladly join the fight._

Despite it all, he'd grown used to having Lance around. At first, Keith kept to himself, as usual. Mostly training. It was something he could do alone, where the only person he had to depend on was himself. But over time, he and the others had grown on Keith. Familiar. Comfortable, even. Especially Lance. Since they started dating a couple months back, they were practically inseparable. 

It was... nice to have someone that didn't tire him out from being around for too long. And when he didn't feel like talking? Lance was more than happy to fill the silence, if Keith was fine with it. Lance didn't even ask why he barely responded. Someone that understanding was pretty rare.

This would be the longest amount of time without seeing each other since they became Paladins, and just the thought of it made him anxious. It'd be a bit better if they could video chat or something. Maybe talk over the helmet comms.

"Afraid not," Lance said. "Apparently Diñalans don't really like tech. Something about the 'old fashioned ways' and blah blah blah. So I can't bring anything with me. Not even the bayard."

_And when our children tell our story,_

"What?" So they were just sending him in defenseless? What if something went wrong? They wouldn't even know it. What if they couldn't get to him in time? More and more questions pricked and prodded at his mind, making his stomach sink deeper and deeper.

"Hey," the familiar sensation of Lance's forehead pressing against his nudged him back to the present. "Look at me."

Keith did.

"I'm gonna be fine, okay?" He continued. Keith soaked in the feeling of their proximity, something he wouldn't have for what may as well be years. The puffs of breath on his face as Lance spoke. He smelled like coconut oil and vanilla. Probably some new skin cream or something. It smelled a hell of a lot better than Keith did. "It sucks, I know. But we gotta do this." A chaste peck on the lips. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone, I promise."

And just like that, the closeness was gone. Off for a full week.

_They'll tell the story of..._

A week later, one of the Diñalans knocked on the Castle doors. Inbetween their two fingers was an old-looking envelope with a deep blue wax-like seal. When Shiro opened the door, they passed the letter over quickly, tense and uncomfortable at the gigantic spaceship.

"To the one you call Keith Kogane," was all they said.

_Tonight._

An array of light knocks tapped on Keith's door. "It's open," he called out from his bed. "Come in."

The door slid open, showing a somber-looking Shiro. "Keith," he said, holding the envelope like a delicate object. "There's a letter for you from Diñal."

He perked up a bit at that, rolling over to look at his brother. "Is it from Lance?" He'd rather have the real thing, but if he had to wait a bit longer, then a letter would be enough to tide him over.

"No, it's not." His expression worried Keith. Something happened.

"...Will you read it?"

With slightly shaky hands, Shiro tore the seal off and unfolded the envelope flap. He lifted the letter out gingerly. Clearing his throat, he began to read it aloud.

"'Yesterday morning,'" he started. "'The Blue Paladin of Voltron, Lance Rosales, was...'" His expression softened. "'...killed protecting civilians from a sudden rebel attack on the Diñalan capital. Galran agents opened fire on bystanders.'" He let out a shaky breath. "'While a few people were minorly injured, the only casualty was Rosales, shielding others from the blasts. The agents fled the scene, and have not yet been found. Rosales is being held in a temporary tomb here until his remains can be delivered to his family.'"

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us..._

Shiro looked up from the paper, eyes shining with concern. "Keith, are you okay?"

Short answer- no. Of course not.

Long answer- it felt like someone just socked him in the gut, knocking all the air out of his lungs in a single second. He felt the emotional equivalent of someone just swinging a sledgehammer full speed at a thin layer of glass. He wanted to cry, scream, curse the universe for its cruelty until he lost his voice. But he did nothing. Just... stared at the floor like he might find pieces of himself strewn upon it.

"I..." He barely noticed his own body moving, feet landing on the floor. It felt like he was watching his own body move, without really controlling it. His body got up from his bed, legs shaky. He needed to do something. Take his mind off of this. 

"I gotta go," he said quickly, moving past Shiro in the doorway. He needed to train.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me  
> comments are appreciated  
> come yell at me on tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
